Enchanted
by mouthwash13
Summary: She knew she had to get out of here as soon as possible. So she robbed over to grab her wand. With the knowledge and hope that she will never come back to this place of horror again she apparated to a place who he would never believe she would be, to ask for help.
1. Prologue

Hello there, I just want to say that I am really sorry for grammar and spelling mistakes. English is not my first language.

Enjoy!

Prologue

There was a loud bang when Hermione awoke that night. It was nothing like she ever heard before. But she instantly knew this noise meant nothing good. A few moments ago, there was a comfortable feeling bubbling inside of her but right now there was only darkness. The darkness hovered like fog in here room. Not one happy feeling was left and with the darkness growing fear grew as well in the girl. Hermione knew that he was drunk again, and the bang proved it. Probably he destroyed her bookshelf again, she thought sadly.  
Every time he gets drunk he starts to destroy things, or he beats the shit out of her. And Hermione had to repair the things, even herself almost every morning now.  
This fucking mess with him began last year. After he didn't got an important promotion he started to drink. And after she got late home because of an emergency meeting in the ministry the real shit started.

_She was almost two hours later at home as she was normally. As an apology Hermione brought his __favourite__ pizza. But as soon as she stepped in their apartment she saw many many empty beer bottles. Everywhere she looked were at least one empty beer bottle. __At their couch, on the floor on the shelf just everywhere. __She knew instantly that something was wrong. He never drank that much before. She thought that something must had happened with his family. _

_Oh how stupid she was._

_Suddenly there was a movement and he slapped the food out of her hands. At first Hermione didn't knew what was happening to her but she realized soon enough that he has started shouting at her. She couldn't quite clearly understand what he was screaming at first because all his words were kind of slurred. But she managed to hear that he accused her that she met somebody and that it was this Mark guy from the ministry.  
_

_And immediately she knew not his family was the reason he got that drunk, no she was the reason.  
She tried to calm him. She tried to tell him that Mark is her superior ant that they had to work closely that she was stuck in a meeting. But it didn't work he just got angrier and angrier. His face was almost as red as his hair. At one point the only thing she could do was crying. For him it meant that the girl confirmed that Hermione is snogging someone behind his back.  
He exploded and the next few minutes became the first worst minutes in her life. He slapped her right in the face and he kicked several times. She heard her a crack in her nose and she literally felt blood running out of her nose. Until this moment she didn't gave a sound but after another crack in rips she couldn't take it any longer she started to moan in pain and tears were running down her face. But for Hermione this wasn't the worst part. It was when he began to call her a mudblood. And that she would never find someone who would really love her. Thar broke the poor little Gryffindor. To hear from the person, she loved most that she was 'just' a mudblood was too much.  
With all the physical and mentally pain she fainted._

_A few hours later she woke up. As the girl opened her eyes and looked around there were a few chairs fallen over and the bookshelf was broken. The floor was covered in dry beer. It must have leaked out of half full beer bottle which was lazing on the ground and there were still drops coming out of the bottle.  
She wasn't able to see more because the sofa stopped her view. It blocked the sight to the bedroom and bathroom door too.  
The girl let her gaze wander around a second time through the room and fortunately she couldn't see him. 'Maybe he is in one of this two rooms', Hermione thought. 'Or he went to a bar in the neighborhood.' She just didn't know where went and right now she just wanted to leave.  
When the girl heard a dimmed snore she immediately knew he went the bedroom. 'He must have gone of to sleep', she thought. And finally, she could breathe more freely because she knew he was not in the same room as she was._

_Finally looked at her body and all over her body was dry blood. Her dry blood. _

_Besides her broken rips and her broken nose she was 'okay'. Even though she was not really okay.  
She tried to move but she couldn't. Everything was hurting just too much, her head, her stomach, her legs just everything. With her last energy she grabbed her wand (she didn't know how she managed it, because she almost fainted again)  
Right before she wanted to apparate she looked around again and then she realized there is a problem. Not because she didn't see him because she didn't hear his snoring. Hermione began to panic. Within a second, she apparated, but right before she did it she saw him storming of to her. Though it was too late for him. Hermione was already on her way to the first two persons who came into her mind Harry Potter and his fiancée Ginny Weasley.  
The couple was shocked to see her in a state like that. As soon as she arrived they started to assail her with questions 'What happened?' or 'Who did that?' But Hermione didn't answer their questions truly she mumbled something about slipping and falling down a small stair. She was too ashamed to tell them the truth. It was Ginny's family for god's sake. It was not her right to ruin everything.  
The brown-haired girl knew that Ginny and Harry didn't really believed her but for now just helped Hermione to heal her physical pain._

After she heard another bang right in front of her bad Hermione Granger she snapped out of her memory. She asked herself why she came back after all of this. After this first incident he literally begged her to come back He promised the girl to get better, that he would change. But he didn't get better. His promises to get better vanished after a month as she accidentally broke is favourite mug. She apologized and wanted to buy a new one. But he just slapped her right in the face and said, 'If you will tell this to anyone I will not just slap you the next time' So Hermione stayed silent. He never got that bad like the first time and he never beat her again when he was drunk but still she has to take potions to handle the pain and she has to wear make up to cover her bruises. And thank good he never raped her or did something like this.

Hermione never wanted to be a woman who lives with a violent boyfriend and protect such an asshole. But there is now. She covers for him, she lies! She feels like such a coward, like she can't get up on her own. 'What happened to me? Who am I? Why can't I just leave him for god's sake' that were the questions who lingered in her head.  
OH yes she knew why she didn't just leave him. He threatened her that he would torture her and maybe torture her into craziness like the Longbottom's.

But she can't take it anymore. She is scared to come home. She never knows in which state he is. That's not a life! If he will beat her again tonight the brown eyed girl will leave him forever. Actually, no matter what is happening tonight she will leave him for sure. She will tell the truth about him. She just wants to live free. Even though she knew she needs a long recovery of her mental health.

'That's not the time to think about this Hermione' she said to herself after she heard a third bang. Which was louder than the others that meant that he is not far away from their bedroom. The girl heard already his slurred swearing.  
She knew she had to hide herself because if he found her he will be brutal even she did nothing to provoke his range. Still she has to be careful.

With one movement she jumped out of her bed and climbed inside her wardrobe which first was magically big enough to hide herself inside of it and second it could be her safe room. Inside of it were laying fresh washed clothes. Funnily enough they smelled like a ''normal'' life where Hermione could have been a normal woman, an ordinary woman or maybe a wife?

For one last moment there was a silence all over the bedroom. But it didn't hold long. With the last and loudest bang he entered the room.  
Through a tiny gap between the doors she watched the man she loved a long time ago enter the room. For her the meaning of loving him didn't exist anymore. One main feeling took her over, anxiety. Every inch of her body was by now soaked by this feeling. She even forgot her wand at the nightstand. She could have easily immobilized him. But that will never happen because she was stunned by anxiety.

There was nothing Hermione could do. Her body and mind were somehow trapped in a emergency mode. She barely realized that he opened the doors, the beating and the pain afterwards. The only thing she registered that she looked him in the eye, the man who destroyed her whole life, Ronald Weasley.

After he finished and left Hermione couldn't stay awake anymore and like the first and only time Ron beat her, she fainted again. But she didn't sleep long since she felt the pain all over her body now.

Within her unconsciousness she felt like she heard a voice who was calling her over and over again "Come to me my angel, come home little dove." As soon as she was awake Hermione felt the pain all over her body.

She knew she had to get out of here as soon as possible.  
So she robbed over to grab her wand. With the knowledge and hope that she will never come back to this place of horror again she apparated to a place who he would never believe she would be, to ask for help. 


	2. Chapter 1

Hello there, again I'm sorry for any grammar and spelling mistakes.  
I try to update regularly but I can't make any promises because I'm studying to become a teacher.

Fun fact: When I wrote this chapter, I listened to the half-blood prince soundtrack.

**_**

**Chapter 1**

Hermione was sure there was no chance to go to the St. Mungos it would be the first place where he would look for her. Neither she could go to the Weasleys because they would never believe what their perfect son did to her. He is a war hero and got a job as an auror so he is highly respected in the society. Everyone will probably think that she was jealous that he is more popular than she ever will ever be and that she would do everything to get more attention. Hermione was sure that Ron would expound it that way. So, there was only one option.  
She had to go to Draco Malfoy.

Draco worked with her in the department and through this few after the war years they became friends. Besides he was one of the people who knew about the real Ron.

After one rough night with the red-haired boy, she looked really tear strained and although she used a beauty charm to hide her face. Draco still saw that the girl wasn't feeling well.  
At first Hermione refused to tell him anything since she didn't want any more trouble. But after the blond comforted the brunette. She couldn't hold it any longer and she told him everything from the first time to the last beating.

And Draco believed her. He even wanted to bring justice and by that it means bringing him into prison, but Hermione stopped him. He couldn't understand the reason why he shouldn't rot in prison. But the brunette wanted to deal with it on her own. At that time, she was sure the she would find solution.

Fortunately, Ron never realised that she and Draco were friends. God knows what would have happened. He met with him after work, so she could say she was in a late meeting and Ron believed her almost every time.  
Draco tried for months to talk Hermione about leaving the Weasley boy. But she always refused to listen. She didn't want to believe him. She literally prayed that Draco was wrong. But deep inside she knew the blond was right but until a few hours ago she believed there was teeny tiny bit good left in the red-haired boy. But she was proven wrong.

And now she has apparated right in front of the Malfoy property at their main iron gate. She couldn't go directly into the manor because there was a spell like in almost every magical household in Britain over the estate. It wasn't possible to go unnoticed into the building or in the garden except you are a family member by blood or marriage.

Then sun started to rise so it must be around 7 o clock in the morning and the brunette could ring the doorbell.

As soon as Hermione landed she tried to walk over to the doorbell. But as she moved one foot forward she screamed in pain. She tried it again, but she only ended up in screaming again.  
Deep down the brown-haired girl knew it was almost impossible to move forward even though she didn't really know why she couldn't move. 'Maybe my ankle is sprained, or my leg is broken', she thought but she didn't dare to look down because on the one hand she wouldn't see anything through her jeans and on the other hand she didn't want to see the mess of her own if her jeans would be ripped up.

But she had to go this few meters otherwise nobody would notice her except someone would come back home or would leave through the main entrance, but this was very unlikely. Hermione was almost the only one who comes and goes over this way. The others do it over the floo network. There wasn't much hope for Hermione she just had to make it. The strength to focus on a specific location and to apparate wasn't there anymore. The girl would only splinch herself and that was definitely worse since it would cause extra pain. But maybe there is a little power left.

'I can do it!' she said out loud and she put all her strength together and moved forward. The first few steps were a success. But as she wanted to make her last step she came down with too much force that she didn't intend. The pain ripped through her leg and she sank down.

So, she sat there, starring at the gate, three meters away from her save point that she will probably never reach. With every breathe Hermione got weaker and she had no power left to crawl to the gate. She just has to touch it with her wand and someone would come. She cried out loud. "But that will never happen. What have I done? Was it my fault that he did it again?"

"Was it my own stupidity?" Hermione asked out loud. "Well normally I wouldn't say that you are stupid but sitting here on the cold ground. And it's winter." answered a raspy voice.

"What? Who are you? I don't understand... Am I hearing voices now?" Hermione tried to look around but that wasn't possible for her. She even tried to move around. By now her whole body hurt.

"Well no you are not for talking to yourself, but you are crazy for sitting here around" and with that a person walked up in right in front of her. It was Bellatrix Lestrange. No nowadays it is Bellatrix Black. Hermione just hoped that the former death eater only heard the last part of her saying. Otherwise there would be other questions about her saying. Or not?

Bellatrix was after the war for a few months locked up in Azkaban. And after her third month at the prison she got in a rehab program. Where they lived in a small protected village in Germany. But the brunette knew nothing else about this project. Even though she worked in the auror department the death eater project was not her range of tasks.

Draco told Hermione that his aunt was making progress and that she will soon be back in a normal life. Well at first they had to live with a family or a family member. And Bellatrix chose to live with her sister Narcissa Black. From time to time an auror will visit the Black family to ask about her progress.

"So, are you about to stand up? Or are staying down there" Bellatrix hadn't realised that it wasn't possible for to stand up. But the brunette couldn't show weakness. Not on front of this woman. There wasn't any hate left against the older woman. Over the last two years Hermione forgave Bellatrix for what she did to her back there at the Malfoy Manor. But that didn't mean there was a reason to show Bellatrix that her whole body was hurting like hell. At least the attempt to hide it was left.

To stand up slowly wasn't too hard. But to take steps forward again was too difficult and this time it was impossible. Her legs collapsed. There was a lack of passing out she just couldn't do anything anymore.

Hermione was about to hit the ground. And one millisecond before she would have met the ground strong hands grabbed her.

"Woahh... easy . I got you. Let's make it easier. I will carry you. But what happened to you? You like you was dragged to hell and back." With that being said Hermione got lifted up. She didn't have the time to respond.

Right know Hermione wasn't sure if she could trust Bellatrix even though she went trough rehab. But she was the only person who could help her right now. Not even in her dreams the brunette would have thought that the day will come when Bellatrix Black is carrying her around. In one way it felt good to be carried and not to walk. But on the way the brunette fought against passing out. And the pain was getting stronger as the seconds were ticking by.  
Hermione didn't say a word and in the end the walk felt like an eternity to get to the main entrance. But they made it.

Before the black-haired woman could let Hermione down to open the door it got pushed open by a happy Narcissa. She saw them coming through the main entrance and wondered why Bellatrix was carrying Hermione.

Her facial expression changed as soon as she saw the brunette. If she didn't recognize her hair, Narcissa wouldn't know who the woman was next to her sister. Hermione had a black eye, chapped lips, dried blood all over her face and body, ripped clothes. Narcissa could even see that bruises were forming on her stomach.

Narcissa knew Hermione through Draco and she liked the girl. She was kind, elegant, friendly and could never hurt a fly. The blonde couldn't imagine anyone who is capable of doing such cruel things to this wonderful woman.

A moan from the girl brought the blonde back to reality.

"Cissy I need your help. I found Granger outside… don't know what happened" Bellatrix said.

"Oh my god. What happened to her? Bring her inside to one of the guestrooms." Narcissa stepped aside, so that Bellatrix and a now unconscious Hermione could enter.

"Hurry Bella, I will take care of her. First I will fetch Draco, he knows Hermione better than I do."

At the time when Hermione's eyes started to flutter open the sun was coming down.

She looked around everything was so unfamiliar. The Brunette didn't know where she was. `Has he caught me? Has he brought me to an lonely place? Oh no oh no oh no`  
She started to get nervous. Slowly anxiety took the girls body over. Her hands began to get sweaty, her heart was racing, her whole body was shaking. With every breath it was more difficult to breathe. She felt dizzy, the room was spinning. A panic attack kicked in.

She didn't register a blonde woman who came into the room to check on the girl.

Until she heard a rather familiar voice, Hermione thought she was alone.

"Oh god Hermione. It' okay. You are safe! I`ve got you"

Narcissa walked over to hug the poor girl from behind. She just hoped this would make her feel better. It broke the blonde's heart to see Hermione like this. Never in all those years, even back than when her ex-husband was a death eater she never saw such cruelty.

The blonde had a few suspicions what might have happened to Hermione. But right now she doesn't know the truth.

Slowly Narcissa scent sunk into Hermione and she could calm down.

She never experienced something like this before. She couldn't explain to herself what happened to her. It was strange. It felt like she was paralyzed for hours but it was only for a few minutes. Now the girl felt just really whacked. And there are two strong arms who hold her from behind. It made her comfortable. Just for a short while she forgot what had happened to her.

But at one go, she realized what she experienced a few minutes ago and why she was lying in an embrace.  
Tears were forming in her hazel brown eyes, soon she was sobbing.

Narcissa held her the whole time, never letting go of the girl. The blonde hugged her just harder. Not until the sobs calmed down Narcissa stood up and walked right in front of Hermione to look at her.

But the girl looked away she didn't want to look in the blonde blue eyes. Then she had to talk and probably to answer some questions. Everything was just so embarrassing (in her opinion).

But one delicate hand took her chin and turned her head so the girl had to look at Narcissa. But still Hermione didn't dare to look into those blue eyes.

It took all her courage to lift up her eyes.

As those eyes looked right into Narcissa's, the blonde could only see anxiety nothing less and nothing more.

"You shouldn't feel any pain. I gave you some potions. You should be fully healed" In thoughts Narcissa added 'physically'

And the blonde was right Hermione didn't feel any pain. But there was no way she could concentrate on her physical wellbeing right now. 

"I I I' so sorry Narcissa."

The response was full of sorrow "What are you sorry for?"

"I don't know. For coming here and interrupt your routine. I know you are a very busy woman."

After the battle of Hogwarts Narcissa went through a rehab so she could proof to be a worthy member of society. And after that she was a free woman again.  
She started to work as a healer and soon after that she opened a doctor's office near the Black Manor. So indeed, she's a busy woman.

"Oh Hermione. I'm mostly busy, yes. But it is my job to help people."

"But you shouldn't help me! I'm not worthy."

"Of course you are. And by the way you are not just anybody you are a friend of the family. So yes you are worthy!"

"But…"

"No I don't want to hear your buts. But what happened to you? We are really worried about you!"

"We?"

"Yes, we! Draco is downstairs and waiting to come in. Even Bellatrix is somehow worried."

"H h h have you t t ttold anyone else that I am here?"

"No, not yet. I wanted to call your boyfriend that Weasley boy. But Draco prevented it."

Hermione sighed with relief. He didn't know where he was!

"… he said that we should wait until you are awake. So will you tell me what happened? I can get Draco if you want? I'm not going to force you to tell me something. Just know it's healthier to get it out of your system."

It followed a really long silence. In that time Hermione had an internal battle with herself if she should tell the blonde the truth or not. Her instincts said yes but her head said no. What should she do? If she tells the truth there is a chance that they do not believe her, or they denounce Ron and then he will find and kill her. 'But what if they are on my side and they'll help me. At least Draco will know that it's true. But what if everybody leaves me? No' Hermione thought 'they will help me. They were always and still are kind to me. They are my friends not Ron's. I just have to be brave enough to tell them everything.' 

Narcissa still waited patiently to get a response. As Hermione began to talk the answers got even move the Ice queen to tears.

Hermione told the blonde, about the first time he beat her, about the daily insults, the alcohol and about last night. She told the blue-eyed woman everything. Narcissa was the first person who heard about this, besides Draco.  
As Hermione was coming to the end. Tears were streaming down her face again. It was just too much for the girl.

Narcissa hugged the girl again. This movement broke Hermione a second time that day. In the last 3 years she never got a hug from Ron.

Her parents couldn't do it. They were still missing in Australia. So, she was alone for a really long time.

"Hermione I'm going to help you. I don't know how. But I think suing that Weasley boy would be a good…"

"No please! Don't do this! You don't know of what he is capable. Please! It's just.. I can't…" Hermione's answered with a fearful voice.

"Shhh it's okay. I got you. We will figure something out. I don't know why you don't want to sue him… But it's your choice and we'll find a way to help you. Now Draco is really worried about you. Should I fetch him? He wants to know if you are okay."

Hermione just nodded. She didn't trust her voice.  
This kindness was the best thing that happened to her in the last hours.

Narcissa didn't know what to think. She was completely shocked. The Weasley and Granger seemed always happy when she saw them in the ministry. But as the blonde woman thought about everything she remembered that the brunette was always tense. She never relaxed, even when she visited Draco.

Why didn't say the girl anything before? 'At least she could have talked to Draco.'

The blonde was walking down to the dining room. Draco was sitting at the table. He tapped his foot nervous up and down. As soon as she walked in he sprang to his feet.

"How is she?"

"Well it depends how you look at her. Physically she is okay but emotionally… She will need a long time to recover."

"Did she tell you what happened?"

"Yes and I am devastated. That Weasley boy. He almost beat her to death and this wasn't the first time… I can only imagine what she has been through."

Narcissa saw his son getting angrier and angrier.

"I knew it. That stupid idiot. If I get him oh I will…"

"Draco, you knew about all this? Why didn't you stopped this before she got hurt like this? I thought I raised you better than that."

"Yes mother. But you must understand. She asked me not to say anything. I had to swear it. And I tried to talk to her about him more than one time. But she swore me that he never did anything again… At least until tonight."

It was not easy to render Narcissa speechless but to come to the knowledge her that son knew what happened did the exact thing.

"I'm extremely disappointed Draco. You know that you can trust me. But this isn't our major concern right now, Hermione is! And she wants to see you. If you'll excuse me. I'm going to brew a few dreamless potions. Hermione will need them."

"Mother I…"

"Go! Hermione needs you."

With this statement the blonde left Draco in the dining room. She wondered why her son didn't tell her about the abuse. She could have helped the girl. She knew what it feels like to be abused and not getting away from a tormentor. Maybe that's why she wants to help the brunette that much?  
But she wasn't able to turn the time back to help Hermione. The only thing she could to was to be at her side when the girl needs her.


	3. Chapter 2

I'm so sorry that haven't updated earlier! I the last months I had so much to learn for my exams. I hope you can forgive me. 😊  
Also I'm glad that so many of you like this story (so far)!  
By the way I do not own any characters!  
Enjoy!****

**Chapter 2**

For now Hermione was alone. The time was passing slowly as she waited for Draco.  
So, she started to think about the whole situation. 'Was it a good decision that I came to Draco and Narcissa?'  
She didn't want any trouble for them. Because in the end she was the troublemaker for leaving Ron or not?  
If he will ever find out that she is here he will kill her or torture her or do other cruel things to her. She couldn't let that happen! There was still a teeny tiny bit self/confidence in her.  
The brunette had to leave her helping hands no matter what Narcissa said. They would not be safe with her in their home.  
Ron may not be the smartest wizard in the world but when he gets angry or drunk or both he gets very powerful and can do unbelievable but bad things.

_Hermione went home early today. She wanted to talk to Ron. He promised her that he will stop the drinking. Three months passed, and he still drank. The ginger didn't punch her or were aggressive like that one night. But still he made this promise! Anyway, he had to something or the brunette will leave him, and she will not come back. She stepped into their home. but he was nowhere in sight.  
"Ron? Honey? Are you home?"_

_"Yes, I'm in the kitchen." From the sound of his voice he did not sound drunk, even though it he said just a few words.  
But the feeling that something was wrong didn't leave Hermione as she walked over. There was a strange feeling that followed her. But she couldn't explain why or how, the apartment looked normal, everything was neat and tidy. Ron was sitting at the kitchen table. Right in front of him was a half-full whiskey bottle._

_"Ron you promised to stop!" Hermione got really upset. "What the hell do you think you're doing?! You promised it! Three frigging months ago. You know what I don't want your excuses. I'm done! I'm leaving and don't bother to contact me. We are done!"_

_Hermione stormed off to the bedroom. She was so angry. All she wanted to do right now was to pack. Her suitcase was on the wardrobe. On tiptoes she grabbed that damn thing. As soon as she fetched it her clothes were stuffed in there. A few minutes passed and almost everything was packed.  
Unfortunately for the brunette she forgot to lock the door and the ginger boy entered the room. The brunette didn't hear him. Hermione wanted to put the last shirt in her suitcase as the screaming started._

_"What do you think you're doing? You will not leave me! I have given you everything. My love, a home. You'll stay here. And believe me Hermione I will find you anywhere and then I will not be nice and forgive you! Do you understand me?"  
Hermione didn't even bother to turn around to answer him she began to mock the ginger with a slightly amused voice.  
"Ron do you really think I'm scared? Every day you promise to do this and that. In the end nothing ever happens. Nothings changes. And maybe because of that you didn't get your promotion?!"  
All the anger, the disappointments which was locked up for months in the brunette started to come out. But with her last statement something snapped in Ron.  
"Oh no! You'll stay with me. You belong to me and to no other guy. And look me in the eye when I speak to you! Turn around"  
Hermione didn't turn around, she just continued to pack her last shirt._

_After Hermione didn't react because of Ron's 'order', an angry scream erupted behind the brunette. After that everything happened really fast  
She was swung violently back. She even lost her balance and was thrown to the ground. With a loud 'thud' she landed so hard that she couldn't breathe for a few seconds.  
In this time Ron somehow realised what he had done. He came down to here, tears were running down his cheeks._

_"I'm sorry Hermione. I'm so sorry. Please forgive me. Tomorrow I'll go to a counsellor and I will get help. But please forgive me!"  
_  
And she forgave him but (as you know) he didn't change. Wherever she goes he'll find her.

'Do I even have a choice? No matter what I am doing everything is useless. The only thing I can do. No, no the smartest thing I can do is to leave. Otherwise they will be always in danger for helping me.'

The only solution was to flee from her life savers. It meant the world to the girl that they did so much for her. But in the end, it will bring harm to Draco and Narcissa if she stays. Slowly Hermione raised from the bed thereby the blanket slid down and the brunette discovered that she only wore panties and a bra.  
For the first time since the accident she observed her body. Everywhere were bruises on her stomach, on her ribs, on her legs. But Narcissa did a great job as a healer because Hermione didn't feel much pain, even the bruises weren't really blue they've got at least a few got a yellow touch. The brunette owed the blonde a big one. Nonetheless Hermione decided to go she just needed before she runs off a few clothes. As she looked around her she saw a beautiful green silver robe beside her on the nightstand. Within seconds she put it on.  
She stood up and moved, the first steps hurt a little bit but after a few more steps it was only a little stung with every step.

'Probably the ankle that hurt like hell yesterday', Hermione thought. 'With time it will get fully healed! Ok now where is my wand?'

It wasn't beside her. She looked over the room and her gaze got stuck at a small cabinet next to the door, above it, there was her wand. Carefully she took her steps to the cabinet. With each step the stinging in her ankle got stronger but nonetheless she kept moving.  
After what felt like an eternity Hermione reached the cabinet and grabbed her wand.

A few flicks later she had shoes and a warm coat in her arms. She put it on and wanted to walk to the door as a knock startled her.

'Oh shit that's probably Draco. I forgot the time.. Damn it now I can't slip out unnoticed. Maybe if I don't answer he'll go away? And I can still go.'  
It knocked a second time, but Hermione didn't answer again. Soon she heard Draco's voice

"Hermione, I just talked to mother she said that you wanted to see me… May I come in?"

The brunette didn't have a choice as to answer him otherwise he'll come in no matter what she will try to block him out.

"Draco could you come back later? I don't feel that well. Everything is just too much. I want to rest a little longer."

The brunette tried to talk with a confidence voice but through her emotionally stable she wasn't able too and her voice started to crumble. Tears were forming in her eyes and slowly they were floating down her face again. She didn't even know why she cried. But the confusion took over. Only one question was now on her mind. 'What should she do?!' Hermione only hoped that the blonde man didn't hear her shaky voice. But unfortunately for her, he heard it.

"Hermione you sound like you are crying. Are you alright? I just want to check and you. And mother said that…"

"Drac-co just come back later." With each passing minute tears were flowing stronger down her face. Soon she wouldn't be able to suppress her sobs. She just needed and wanted to be alone. Why did nobody understand this? "I-I want to be alone just for a few more minut-es."

"Mione this doesn't feel right. I just want to see you and then I will go. I'm coming in. I don't care if you want it or not. This behaviour isn't you. I just want to see you! And I personally don't think it's good for you to be alone right now. I understand that you need your privacy and you will get it but not now."

Hermione knew that Draco would open the door every second now. So, she did the only logical thing that came to her mind, she hexed the door. No one could open it even alohomora wouldn't help.

"Hermione open that damn door!" The girl could sense the slight panic his voice. She didn't know how to deal with this mess. All she wanted to do was leaving them. But how?  
A new plan started to form in her mind. She had to do was to distract him.

"Like I said Draco I don't want be disturb. Come back later."

"Oh no. I have the feeling that you are hiding something. Hermione I'll ask you now for the last time to let me in." There was a small pause and Hermione stayed silent.

"Okay. You know that's it. Please stand back Hermione."

"Why should I…" But it was too late.

"_Bombarda_"

Hermione wasn't able to finish the sentence or to duck herself away as the wooden door exploded into thousand pieces. The wooden pieces flew everywhere. Even the floor and Hermione were covered in dust. A few hit her on the head. But it just a few smaller pieces so it didn't hurt her.  
In the meanwhile, Draco ran in the room. He looked around to see if Hermione was fine. And somehow, she was fine.

"Hermione are you…" He wanted to ask if she was okay. He was quiet for a moment. Then he realized as he looked at the brunette and he saw that she wore her robe, shoes and that she was holding her wand that she was about to run away. But the blonde man didn't say a word about it he was a little bit shocked.

"What are you doing? Lay down you are not that strong otherwise you'll faint" He tried to undress her, to move her to the bed. But Hermione shoved him off.

"Stop Draco! I'm not in the mood to lay down."

"Yeah sure and I'm Merlin. A few minutes ago, you said that want your rest. And now I'm in your room and you… you don't look like your about to go to sleep."

Hermione knew she missed her chance to go unseen. Nonetheless she had to go!

"Draco… I.."

"Do not Draco me. I know what you're about to do. You'll run back to him."

"NO! I'm not that stupid!"

"Oh yeah? Look at yourself. Look back at the last year."

The tension between the blonde man and the brunette grew into a negative atmosphere. Hermione got angry. 'How dare him to say I'm stupid. I know, I know it wasn't clever to stay with him but at least I got away now.'

"I told you not to go back to him and every time you went back…. Yesterday as you looked like hell I hoped that you learned you lesson. But that you want go now.. That's just stupid!"

In that moment Hermione exploded and finally she was somehow brave enough and started to scream. "I DON'T WANT TO GO BACK! But I must leave. He'll find me here somehow and then he will not only punish me but you and Narcissa too."

A long pause followed. In this time Hermione thought about if she did the right thing, if it was dangerous to tell him. He could stop her from going or worse betray her. 'Stop being so afraid', she told herself.  
But after yesterday there was so much anxiety in her. She couldn't control it. It was like the anxiety ruled her brain, her body just everything.

"You are safe."

"NO! You don't know what he is capable of."

"Mione. Trust me! You are safe. Nobody except family members can come unnoticed in this house. My ancestors created this. And I told you this the first time you visited me here."

After these words sunk in Hermione could think more clearly about all that happened in the last half an hour. The anxiety grew back. And in this moment Hermione realized that her body was shaking. She had to sit down so the brunette walked over to the bed and sunk down.

Draco watched her with concern. The blonde man felt terrible for yelling at her earlier. She didn't deserve it. He was just so scared that she would hurt herself. But this wasn't an excuse to treat her like that.  
He never saw the brunette this vulnerable. It frightened him somehow. The girl was always strong even after the incident with Bellatrix, after all the bullying he did to her she stayed strong. In his eyes the old Hermione was somehow gone. The new one feared everything and everyone. He couldn't hold it against her! He knew what has happened to her with Ron and still he acted like an idiot.

A few minutes passed until Hermione spoke again.

"Draco. I'm sorry. It's like I-I can't control myself."

"Don't apologize. I should be the one who should do it. For screaming at you like that. I'm worried about you. Can you forgive me?"

"Can I forgive you? Of course, I can!"

"Thanks a lot! Can you promise me one thing Mione?"

"Yes I think so."

"You'll have to promise me and my mother that you'll stay here in the manor. Trust me you are safe."

The brunette was a little bit unsure. Deep down she knew that she could trust them. But on the other hand, when her anxiety is coming back her trust will crumble even if it's just for a few minutes. But there was only on realistic answer. She could only say yes. Otherwise she'll not make that long all alone.

"Okay.. I'll try!"

Hours passed after their conversation and the night settled in. They talked about the incident with Ron and what they should do now. Hermione was against reporting Ron there was still an immense amount of anxiety in her that who couldn't let her do it. Draco didn't understand it and tried to change her mind, but the brunette stayed stubborn. But he encouraged her to tell her story to Harry and Ginny. 

The feeling to run away disappeared after the talking with her best friend. She couldn't be more grateful for Draco. He was the best in supporting her. She loved him for always being there for here. He is like the brother she always wished for.

As Hermione woke up once again when the sun was shining. She felt so much better now. She stood up and walked over to the window. The girl enjoyed the sunbeam in her face. A warmth spread through her body. She didn't know how long she stand there but Hermione didn't care it was just a good feeling after a long time.

After a while she heard her stomach growl and it got stronger and stronger. She decided to walk down to the kitchen. There would probably be Narcissa or Draco or both. When Hermione left the bedroom, she looked around to find out where she is. She spotted Draco's bedroom to her left and next to his room was one of the guest bathrooms. So, the brunette recognized that she was on the first floor.

A few minutes later she was in the kitchen. But her two favourite blondes where not there. The only person who was sitting at the table was…

"Well Well Well. Who do we have here?"

"Bellatrix?"

"No. I'm Merlin." Came the sarcastic answer.

"Sorry! I just I…thank you for yesterday. You didn't have to help me you know? So, thank you."

"Should I have left you there?", Bellatrix chuckled. "Yes I could have."

After this answer Hermione face fell. But Bellatrix wasn't finished.

"But I didn't. And I wasn't going to leave you there. Let's just say I changed. I still have some problems with mud.. muggleborns. But I'm working on myself."

The brunette didn't suspect this honesty. She was so glad to her this, to hear this from her former tormentor. A smile appeared at her face.

As she was about to talk again Narcissa walked into the room.

"Oh you are here. I'm glad to see that you're feeling better."

"Well Draco did take good care of me.", Hermione answered.

"Oh? Did he? Well that's good…" Their conversation carried on for a while and after a few minutes even the ex-death eater joined their conversation.  
At first it was scary for the brunette. She never thought that Bellatrix could be so calm. So, the ministry program for the remaining death eater must be really working.  
Nevertheless, she couldn't stop thinking about Narcissa. The gorgeous blonde let her stay here, she saved her life! Hermione was just so thankful.  
After the incident with Draco she cleared her mind. And knew it was just stupid to run away. She was safe here and here in the mansion are people who really care about her. Except maybe Bellatrix. She couldn't quite figure her out. Yet.

I hope you liked it!


End file.
